A little bundle of Thundercat Joy
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o had married Liosia and they made a beautiful couple. Soon a little bundle of joy would soon be at cat's lair and fill their lives with wonder.
1. prologue

Prologue

Lion-o was in love with a Thunderian woman named Liosia. She was from the white lion clan. He met her when he and Panthro were on a mission in the Feliner and her father allowed her to go to Third earth and live with them. During that time they fell in love. Now they were getting married.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Tygra said. "you may kiss the bride," he said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed and they were so happy.

"I present to you the lord and lady of the Thundercats," Tygra said.

"Liosia I am now the happiest man alive!" Lion-o said.

"I am the luckiest girl ever," Liosia said.

They were so happy they started dancing. It was a wonderful moment indeed. There Third earth friends were there for the reception. Lion-o and Liosia shared a bite of wedding cake and sip of fresh sparkling cider. This was a happy day. Panthro had even fixed up the Feliner so the two of them could go on their honeymoon.

They got inside with their bags they said good bye and flew off.

"I hope we will see them again soon." Wilykit said.

A two and half months later...

Lion-o and Liosia had returned home. "Good to have you back Lion-o and Liosia," Tygra said.

"Good to be back," Lion-o said.

"Yes it is," Liosia said.

"Well now Lion-o your room is ready to house you and Liosia," Tygra said.

"Great Tygra," Lion-o said.

When Lion-o and Liosia were in their room. They sat on their bed. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Liosia said.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you either!" Lion-o said.

Then they went over to the window. "Liosia make a wish, and remember not to tell anyone or it won't come true," Lion-o said.

_I wish for a family! _Liosia wished.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Liosia was smiling at a pregnancy test. She showed it to Lion-o and he picked her up and spun around laughing. "This is wonderful!" Lion-o said. "You don't know how happy this made me!" he said. Then kissed her and held her close. "I love you so much Liosia," he said.

"I love you too Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Hey what is with all the excitement?" Bengali asked coming in.

"Can you keep a secret?" Liosia asked.

"What is the secret and how long do I have to keep it?" Bengali asked.

"Until tonight at dinner when all the Thundercats are here to eat together for tonight because it's the day of the month were we eat together." Lion-o said.

"Well what is the secret?" Bengali asked.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"Wow!" Bengali said. "Congratulations!" he said.

"Now remember keep quiet until dinner," Lion-o said.

"I will," Bengali said.

It was dinner time and all the Thundercats were seated. "Everyone a Liosia and I have some news," Lion-o said.

"Well what's the news?" Snarfer asked.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

The other Thundercats were all excited. "Congratulations!" they said.

"An heir to the lord of the Thundercats," Panthro said.

"How wonderful the is the first of our kind born on Third earth," Tygra said.

It was perfect they were waiting for a long time for a baby Thunderian and now it was going to happen. Pumyra was happy it had been sometime since she had examined a expectant mother and delivered a baby. It was her favorite part of being a healer and that was bringing a new baby into the world.

Lion-o was planning on telling his third earth friends. He was at the berbil village helping Robear Bill harvest. "You seem to be in a good mood Lion-o," Robear Bill.

"I am Liosia my beautiful wife is pregnant," Lion-o said.

"That is wonderful, congratulations my friend, you and Liosia must be so happy," Robear Bill said.

"We are happy," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was very happy indeed. The other third earthers heard of the baby coming and they were very happy indeed. They came and congratulated him.

Even though the birth was months away it was big deal.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Liosia was excited at the thought of her new baby. Even though she was only two months in she was very excited. Liosia was with Cheetara and Pumyra she they were having a nice conversation.

"So Liosia how you feeling any morning sickness?" Pumyra asked being a healer.

"I have been having it some mornings and other mornings no," Liosia said.

"That's good," Pumyra said.

"So how are things going?" Cheetara asked.

"Lion-o have been talking about things you know if it is a boy or a girl, names, and such. He is very excited, he keeps thinking our baby is going to be white like me but I think the baby will look like him," Liosia said.

"Well you won't know until the baby is born," Pumyra said. "The baby might look more like Lion-o because your genes are recessive and his are dominant so the baby is more likely to be born with his color, hair and eyes," she said.

"I see," Liosia said.

"But there is a chance the baby will have your physical traits. It could have your color such your white color and your cream hair, and your striking blue eyes. But the cub may just only have your color and Lion-o's eyes, or Lion-o's color and your eyes." Pumyra said. "It's all genetics," she said.

"I see," Liosia said.

"Well the chance the baby being a boy or a girl is fifty fifty," Pumyra said.

"I see," Liosia said.

"Yes I know no matter what your baby is or looks like it will be well loved by you and Lion-o and very cherished future leader and child among the Thundercats and Third earth," Cheetara said.

"I couldn't agree more," Pumyra said.

"I know and I am very happy and I know this baby will truly loved and I hope I will be a good mother," Liosia said.

"I know you will," Pumyra said.

"As do I," Cheetara said.

Lion-o was talking to Tygra, Panthro, Bengali, Lynx-o and Snarf. "I am going to be a father," Lion-o said.

"You sure are Lion-o," Panthro said.

"I bet you are excited Lion-o," Tygra said.

"I know you and Liosia are happy," Bengali asked.

"Is everything alright Lion-o you seem a little edgy." Lynx-o asked.

"I am very nervous," Lion-o said.

"That is natural enough the coming of fatherhood can make anyone nervous so don't worry their are books that you can read so you can feel prepare for fatherhood." Lynx-o said.

"I better read them to be prepared," Lion-o said.

Lion-o was reading a book for father's to be when Liosia came in. "What are you reading Lion-o?" Liosia asked.

"It's a book a for father's to be, so I want to be prepared," Lion-o said.

"I got some books for mothers to be right here," Liosia said.

"Liosia I can't wait to meet our baby," Lion-o said.

"Just be patient we have seven more months to wait." Liosia said.

"I know," Lion-o said. Then he kissed her. "I love you so much Liosia," he said.

"I love you too Lion-o," Liosia said.

Soon Liosia was three months pregnant and Pumyra was doing a special scan she smeared a warm gel on Liosia's middle then put a remote on her belly. There was a a swoosh, swoosh sound. "There is the baby's heart," Pumyra said.

"It's so cute," Liosia said.

"Yes it is," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o really loved his wife Liosia. Liosia really loved her husband Lion-o. Now they were expecting a baby. They were wondering what the baby would look like. They also wondered if the baby would be a boy or a girl.

"Lion-o I bet you are hoping for a boy, because every lady of the Thundercats has had a son and I know it's expected of me to give you a son," Liosia said.

"I know but I really like the idea of having a daughter," Lion-o said.

"You do?" Liosia asked.

"Yes I do, I once played with a baby girl when I was a little boy and after that I wanted a daughter," Lion-o said.

"So you really want a daughter?" Liosia asked.

"I sure do," Lion-o said.

"Well then let's hope for a baby girl," Liosia said.

"Yes let's hope for a baby girl," Lion-o said kissing Liosia.

They were very happy indeed. Lion-o and Liosia knew there was no clear way of telling the baby's gender before it comes. They just had to hope to get what they wanted.

Panthro and Tygra were busy on designing the nursery for the baby. They wanted to make sure it was perfect for the new baby after all this was the future prince or princess.

There were many things that were added to the nursery. Gifts from their third earth friends blankets from Snowman, a monitor from the berbils, booties from the bolkins, bibs from the wollos and a cradle from the warrior maidens.

"Wow this is all so amazing," Liosia said.

"It sure is," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o sometimes this feels like a bit much," Liosia said.

"I know it does Liosia, but remember they are only trying to help," Lion-o said.

"I know they are and I am happy about that, but still the thought of becoming a mother is making me nervous," Liosia said.

"I understand," Lion-o said. "The thought of becoming a father is making me nervous," he said.

"Well no matter how nervous we are I know our baby is going to be well loved," Liosia said.

"Yes well loved indeed," Lion-o said.

Liosia was starting to show more and more every day. She was only becoming more beautiful in Lion-o's eyes. Liosia was amazed by how fast her baby was growing. Lion-o was pretty amazed too. Liosia had to get new clothes because of her growing belly.

Today Liosia was ready and she felt something. She felt it again and she knew what it was. The baby was kicking. "Lion-o," she called.

Lion-o came running in. "Is everything alright Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes Lion-o everything is fine, the baby is kicking finally," Liosia said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked coming closer.

"Yes do you want to feel?" Liosia asked.

"You don't mind?" Lion-o asked.

"No not at all," Liosia said. She took his hand and placed it on her middle. A few seconds passed by and then there was a lively little kick.

"Wow," Lion-o said. "This is incredible," he said.

Liosia smiled at him and kissed his face. "I love you Lion-o," Liosia said.

"I love you too Liosia," Lion-o said.

The days passed and soon Liosia couldn't see her feet. So Lion-o had to help her with somethings. Such as putting on her shoes. "I am really sorry you have to do this Lion-o," Liosia said.

"It's okay, you are pregnant," Lion-o said.

"I know and not being able to see your feet can be a problem. It's almost impossible to get shoes on or put on your socks and other things." Liosia said.

"Just take it easy," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

The baby was going to come very soon.


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Liosia was now in her final trimester of pregnancy. Pumyra told her to take it easy. Lion-o and the other Thundercats made sure of that. Lion-o was very happy with her he loved to feel his unborn child kick and punch around inside Liosia. It was summer and Liosia often woke up hot Lion-o cracked open the window for her. She also had back aches, swollen ankles, leg cramps, mood swings, gas and food cravings.

Lion-o was often the target of one of her mood swings. He did his best to make sure she was calm and comfortable. "Lion-o can you please get more pillows to prop me up I am uncomfortable," Liosia said. She was laying in bed trying to rest. Pumyra wanted her to rest as much as possible.

"Okay," Lion-o said and came back with more pillows. He propped them underneath her and now she look a little more comfortable. "How is that?" he asked.

"Much better," Liosia said. The she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"My back is aching," Liosia said.

"Would you like a back rub?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes please," Liosia said.

Lion-o started to rub Liosia's back. He heard her sigh deeply it must've felt nice. After all she was carrying extra weight. Snarf came in and saw Lion-o giving Liosia a back rub. "Is everything alright Snarf?" Lion-o asked.

"Everything is fine, I was going to make some iced wonder leaf tea, would Liosia like some?" Snarf asked.

"Liosia would you like some iced wonder leaf tea?" Lion-o asked.

"Sounds good," Liosia said.

"Okay I will bring a glass in here," Snarf said. Snarf came back a little later with the tea. Liosia sat up and sipped at it.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

"My pleasure," Snarf said.

Liosia was now nine months pregnant. She was heavy with child. Getting comfortable was an impossible mission these days. "I want this baby out," Liosia said.

"I know you do," Lion-o said.

They were in the medical bay and Liosia was being examine by Pumyra. "I think she's going to pop is it time yet Pumyra?" Lion-o asked.

"Is it close to the time Pumyra? I feel like I am going to burst." Liosia said.

Pumyra finished up. "I don't think so you two, I think it will be two more weeks before it's time. According to the records Liosia you are only 38 weeks. So the baby will come in two more weeks," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

"Good, the baby will be here before you two know it." Pumyra said.

A week and a half passed and Liosia was really hoping the baby would be born soon. "Liosia you should relax, after all when the baby arrives it will be noisy," Pumyra said.

"I know," Liosia said. "Too bad Lion-o is going out tomorrow and won't be back till late, I hope it's the day after tomorrow," she said.

"Well you never know the baby may come tomorrow it may not just be patient." Pumyra said.

Lion-o went out the next day. Then Liosia was going to have the baby. Panthro was trying to communicate with Lion-o to tell him to get to cat's lair quickly. But no luck.

Tygra came into help Panthro. Finally they got a hold of Lion-o. "Lion-o you need to get back to cat's lair pretty fast the baby is coming!" Panthro said.

"I'm coming," Lion-o said and ran back to cat's lair.

His third earth friends saw him running by and he wasn't interested in stopping. When they tried to stop him he didn't say anything he just kept running. They wondered what was going on. Then Lion-o made back to cat's lair.

Pumyra came out of the med bay. "How is Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"She's fine," Pumyra said.

"The baby?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o you are now the father of a beautiful baby girl," Pumyra said.

"Can I see my wife and daughter?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course you can," Pumyra said,

Lion-o went into the medical bay and saw Liosia hold a beautiful baby girl. "She's precious," Lion-o said.

"She is," Liosia said.

"Let's name her Lislia," Lion-o said.

"That is a perfect name Lislia," Liosia said.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Lion-o and Liosia were truly in love with their daughter. A little bird saw the new baby Thunderian. This bird was friends with the warrior maidens. It chirped happily and flew off singing.

The warrior maidens heard the singing bird coming in. "Why hello little bird," Nayda said. The bird landed on her finger and it was chirping happily. "Are you sure?" she asked. The bird chirped excitedly again.

"What is the bird saying Nayda?" Willa asked.

"He says that the heir of the Thundercats has been born today," Nayda said.

"Lord Lion-o is now a father?" Willa asked.

The bird chirped excitedly once more. "The bird says yes," Nayda said. "Let's go meet the baby," she said.

"Hang on Willa it's getting late we should wait and let Lion-o and Liosia bond with the baby and let Liosia and the baby rest, we will go tomorrow," Willa said.

Early the next morning Lion-o woke up and looked out the window and he saw their third earth friends. He went out. "Why are all of you here?" Lion-o asked.

"We heard the baby was born," Snowman said.

"Yes how did you know?" Lion-o asked.

"A little bird told us, he saw the baby through the window," Willa said.

"We told everyone else," Nayda said.

"So is the baby boy or a girl?" Robear Bill asked.

"I am happy to say the baby is a girl," Lion-o said.

"That is wonderful congratulations Lion-o," Hachiman said.

"Thank Hachiman, my daughter's name is Lislia," Lion-o said.

"What a pretty name," Nayda said.

"I will bring her out for you all too meet," Lion-o said. Lion-o told the other Thundercats their friends were there to meet the baby.

"Well I guess it won't hurt the show her to them," Liosia said.

Lion-o presented Lislia to their friends on third earth.

For Mumm-Ra Lislia's birth was great shock. He knew she could be a major threat and knew he had to do something about it. He began to plot to take Lislia and make her his own personal servant to teach and use to destroy the Thundercats. He was going to take her as soon as he can and raise her, he was going to fill her with lies about the Thundercats and how Lion-o himself killed her family. He was ready to go through with this plan.

He called the mutants and Lunataks over. "I have something to tell all of you and it could be bad news for all of us," Mumm-Ra said. "Lion-o is now the father of a beautiful baby girl, and I have feeling she will grow up to be a great threat to us, and might even keep us from our evil, and I know she will usher in an age of true peace is what I fear." he said.

"Then what should we do Mumm-Ra?" Monkian asked.

"Simple we take the child and raise it to hate the Thundercats fill her with lies about them and make her destroy them," Mumm-Ra said.

"Good idea Mumm-Ra yes," Slithe said.

"How are we going to take the child Mumm-Ra?" Jackalman asked.

"Simple, Luna you and the Lunataks attack the natives of Third earth driving the Thundercats away from their homes to help. Then Slithe you and the mutants will sneak into cats lair and steal the child and bring her here," Mumm-Ra said.

"When shall we do this plan Mumm-Ra?" Vultureman asked.

"We will do it before sunset the next day," Mumm-Ra said.

"This will be the perfect plan for revenge," Alluro said.

"Yes those Thundercats won't stand a chance," Tugmug said.

"This plan shall be fool proof!" Mumm-Ra said.

All of the villains laughed sure that this plan won't fail.


End file.
